


Left Out to Dry

by Cheese56



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/F, Forced Public Exposure, Groping, Public Sex, Stripping, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheese56/pseuds/Cheese56
Summary: Nozomi washiwashis Nico one too many times. Nico gets revenge.





	Left Out to Dry

“Your chest is so small, Nicocchi.” 

“Did you ask me to walk home with you just so you could pick a fight?”

“Of course not! I was just making an innocent observation.”

Nico sighed. “Whatever you say, titty monster.”

“My, you sure are grumpy today. Maybe a quick little punishment will change your attitude.”

“Don't you dare.”

Nozomi wrapped her arms around Nico from behind, grabbing her chest and squeezing what little there is to squeeze. “Hmm, your boobs really are tiny, y'know. Eli's are so much more fun to play with.”

“You know what, I've had enough. I'm not going to just let you keep getting away with groping me like this.”

“Really? And just what are you gonna do about it?” Nozomi taunted.

Nico squirmed her way out of Nozomi's arms and turned around to face her. “This.” Using both hands, she grabbed Nozomi's uniform blouse and forcefully tore it open, buttons popping off as she revealed a pink, frilly bra cupping a pair of massive breasts.

“Nicocchi?!” Nozomi immediately covered her chest, embarrassed and surprised at the unexpected turn of events. She resisted as Nico tugged at her blouse, holding on tightly in an attempt to prevent it from being pulled all the way off. 

Suddenly, Nico grabbed Nozomi's skirt and yanked it down, exposing a matching pair of panties and distracting her just enough for Nico to quickly finish removing her top. She then scooped up the skirt and shoved it into her schoolbag along with Nozomi's top. Nozomi tried to cover herself with her own bag but Nico snatched that away from her too, leaving her in her underwear with no way to cover up. 

Nico snickered and took out her phone to snap a few pics in case she wanted to use them as blackmail later, or just as something to masturbate to. “What are you so embarrassed about? Your undies are pretty cute, and it's not like anything important is exposed.” 

Nozomi was blushing brightly. “N-nicocchi, I know I touch you a lot, but... isn't this a bit too much? Stripping me is nowhere near the same level as that...”

Nico nodded and set her and Nozomi's bags on the ground to free up her hands. “You're right, I should grope you back, shouldn't I? That would only be fair, after all.” 

“Wait, that's not what I-”

Before Nozomi could finish protesting, Nico grabbed one of her breasts in one hand and reached around to cup her ass with the other. They were both nice and soft, Nico would be pretty jealous if she wasn't so preoccupied with squeezing them. 

She decided to go a step further and shoved her head into Nozomi's pillowy tits, squishing them against her face as she continued groping her. Nico reached around to undo and remove Nozomi's bra so she could nestle her face further between her breasts. She was almost content to just keep nuzzling them, but she wasn't going to stop there. She moved her head back just enough to take a nipple into her mouth and received a gasp in return, spurring her to start enthusiastically sucking away. 

As Nico sucked, she reached down to rub Nozomi through her panties. They were already pretty wet, a dead giveaway that Nozomi was enjoying this quite a bit despite her embarrassment. And if that wasn't enough, her quiet whimpers of pleasure in response to Nico's fingers were just as convincing. 

The whimpers grew into moans as Nico slid her hand into Nozomi's panties, going straight for her clit to lightly tease it. Nozomi squirmed as she considered humping Nico's hand to finish herself off, but Nico was generous enough to start rubbing faster and grant her more pleasure herself. Nozomi needed to cover her mouth with both hands to suppress her moans as Nico rapidly rubbed her fingers across her clit, quickly bringing her closer and closer to climax. 

Soon Nozomi's cries were too much to hold in, and she gave up her attempts to quiet herself. Instead she wrapped her arms around Nico, hugging her close to her chest as she came. Nico enjoyed another face full of Nozomi's boobs while Nozomi shuddered against her, cumming and cumming until finally settling down from her orgasm. 

After a few moments, Nico took her hand out of Nozomi's panties and wriggled out of her arms. As disappointed as she was to be separated from Nozomi's breasts, she was already extremely lucky that nobody else had come by and wanted to head home before anyone saw her with an almost-naked Nozomi. Nico grabbed the two schoolbags and Nozomi's bra, then took a few more pics with her phone as she got ready to leave. 

“That was a lot of fun, but I should be getting home now. See ya tomorrow.” Nico took one last glance at Nozomi, who was now wearing nothing but her socks, shoes, and a soaked pair of frilly pink panties. “Oh, and good luck.”

“Wait, you're not giving me my clothes back? How am I gonna get home like this?” 

Nico shrugged. “I'm sure you'll figure something out. You still have your panties and everyone loves your tits, so it's not like you have to be embarrassed about anyone getting a good look at you. Anyways, have fun flashing people.” 

Nico turned and walked away, leaving Nozomi trying to cover herself up and looking for a place to hide while she figures out how she's going to sneak home.

**Author's Note:**

> I did like no proofreading because I get embarrassed reading my own smut oops  
> Hope you enjoyed regardless


End file.
